A Love to Last Through the Ages
by athenagoddess
Summary: Imagine a young woman with great power; imagine her falling in love with a young wizard. Imagine that they're love was strong enough to defy time. Imagine that they look just like Hermione and Draco. You don't have to because I already have. R
1. I

Disclaimer: Since I'm not really a witch (believe me I waited for the bloody owl) I can't Avada JKR and Polyjuice my way into her life so since I wasn't born into the world as her and can't make myself be her, I do not own the Harry Potter world. I only own a few characters and the plot for this humble fic.

A/N: Ok well get this for some reason when I upload my fic whenever there's either an ! or ? after just before a " it deletes it so I'm going to use ' in place of ". Just letting you all know, enjoy the fic!

A/N: I'm going to try to update at least once every other week, I have three other stories that I'm working on and I work five days a week and get this am still expected to get my homework done! I hope I can handle it all. Thanks for reading, please review!

A Love to Last Through the Ages: Chapter One

Hermione smiled as she sent her Peregrine Falcon, Helen, off with a letter to the Head Boy, informing him of the Prefect meeting they had this evening. She'd been deliriously happy that she'd been chosen for Head Girl of course she had been working towards this since she first arrived at Hogwarts. And now she was able to reap the benefits of her hard work, she'd long since dealt with the fact that she had to share her Head duties with none other then Draco Malfoy, the boy who had been the bane of her life for a majority of her Hogwarts schooling, always discriminating against her because she was a muggleborn. But something had changed in him over the last two years he grew up and it would seem as if he was facing reality, he came back from the summer holidays in their 6th year almost a different person. He stopped calling her a 'mudblood' and started treating everyone with respect, he severed any and all friendships with his Slytherin Housemates, and most of his friends now resided in Ravenclaw. Hermione found herself struggling to keep her place as the top of her class.

Then one November day in they're sixth year...  
Hermione sat at one of the tables in the library working on the seven foot essay that Snape had assigned on the Polyjuice potion, she smirked as she wrote, since she'd made the potion in her second year she wouldn't have any problem with this assignments not that she ever had trouble with any of her assignments. She'd only been there fifteen minutes and already had one foot of parchment filled with her minute handwriting, 'You know Miss Granger, one would think that you've actually made that potion before you describe the procedure so well.'

Hermione turned in her chair and smiled politely at her fellow Prefect, Draco Malfoy, everyone had gotten used to his peculiar behavior by now; he winked and returned the smile, 'How could I have made it before Mr. Malfoy? The Polyjuice potion takes a month to brew and Professor Snape only just gave us permission to use the book today. So unless I have the ability to control time,' her smile widened, 'One would conclude that I have not made the potion before.'

Draco lifted his hands in defeat, 'Touché Granger, I was merely making conversation, or rather trying to start one. I have somewhat of a favor to ask of you. I was wondering if you'd be interested in studying together, as in with me.'

Hermione stared at him as if he'd grown another head, 'Oh come now it's not that farfetched, I thought it was a reasonable proposition. I mean really Granger how many of your mates challenge you intellectually? No offense intended of course.'

He had been right of course, Harry and Ron always preferred to talk about Quidditch or girls and Ginny was always good for girl talk, but she really wasn't an intellectual match for her. "Why the sudden interest if you don't mind me asking?"

Draco shook his head, 'Of course not, is this seat taken?' Hermione pulled the chair next to her out further and moved her books, 'Now it is.' He sat down and placed his school bag in the chair next to him, 'Thank you, well I've been hanging out with a lot of Ravenclaws these days and I find that when I study with others that share my love of knowledge it improves my work, it's just my opinion but it seems to be working for me.'

Hermione set her favorite eagle feather quill back down in her ink, 'If you already have a study group why do you want to study with me?' Draco leaned forward slightly, 'Well I'm afraid that we have an odd number, our study partners were chosen randomly and I was left without a partner. I don't feel like being a ninth wheel.' Hermione sighed and leaned back in her chair contemplating her choices in the matter.

_You could just tell him to shove it and that you would never even consider studying with him because he's probably just doing it to cheat off of you!_

_But why would he do that? He's already second best in the class and it would only take more dedication to his work for him to be my equal._

_Why are you rationalizing his intentions? He's Draco-I-like-to-kill-innocent-muggles-in-they're-sleep-Malfoy!_

_He's not like that anymore, he apologized for everything and it was heartfelt and honest, that's why I'm rationalizing._

_So he comes back to school and acts like a decent person for not even three months and your just going to ignore the last five years of torture from him?_

_He's not the same, I'm telling you he's not._

'I don't see why not, how often would you like to meet?'

Draco nearly fell out of his chair, 'Really, thank you. I was thinking we could meet everyday after classes for two hours, and then we'd meet with the group on Sundays just to meet really and discuss the week.'

Hermione smiled, 'It's really no problem, Harry insists on training everyday so Ginny and the others are usually out there with him. So I come here anyway it should be interesting studying with someone else and not having to correct everything they say or write.'

'Believe me it's a completely different experience. So, well I have the whole afternoon free.'

'You don't have any assignments for today?'

'No, I do it's just that I thought I'd have to bribe you or something I cleared out my entire schedule this afternoon so that I could persuade you.'

'So when were you going to do your homework?'

'Well I was going to do it tonight and skip dinner, but since I have all this free time, would you mind if we start today?'

Hermione picked up her quill and returned to her assignment, 'Fine by me, I've only just started on this essay.'

Draco laughed, 'Oh yes I can tell, 'only just'? Granger you have to have the quickest hands in the world to be able to fill up a foot of parchment in fifteen minutes.'

She turned to him her cheeks slightly tinted pink, 'You were watching me?'

He looked like a kid with his hand caught in the cooking jar, 'I-uh was kind of waiting for you actually.'

So they met five days a week Monday through Friday after classes to study and work on assignments. Hermione smiled at the memory then stepped away from her desk and glanced around her room and wondered if she'd ever get used to having such a large and comfortable room all to herself. The walls of her room were painted crimson and all the trimmings were done in gold, her desk, armoire, and bed were made of mahogany. Her bed was covered in a deep crimson silk and down comforter; her sheets were gold and of course to top it off there were several crimson and gold throw pillows. Her thick carpet was crimson as well, decorated for the Gryffindor Head Girl, she'd always liked her room but she was beginning to tire of the color crimson.

Hermione walked into her personal bathroom, it was decorated in a similar fashion everything being either crimson or gold the one of the many things that she loved about her bathroom was her marble floor and counters, and they were black with veins of gold.

Her bath wasn't quite as large as the Prefect's but it was close instead of having dozens of faucets it only had Hermione's three favorite scents, vanilla, strawberry, and apple. She took a quick shower then put on her silk dressing robe and went to her room to get her wand.

She quickly charmed the water off her and straightened her hair; she turned to her armoire and flung the doors open. Today was Saturday and on the weekends the upper-classmen were allowed to wear other clothes Hermione grabbed a mauve turtle neck sweater and a pair of light colored hip-huggers and quickly got dressed.

Hermione checked her reflection in the full length gold mirror; it was really a very beautiful work of art at the top of the mirror was the Gryffindor crest made from rubies. This was the mirror that Goddric Gryffindor had given his bride on they're wedding day, and Hermione was pleased to have it. She quickly applied some light pink lip-gloss and eye shadow then pulled her hair back into a loose bun, pocketed her wand and went to breakfast.

AN: Ok so that's the first chapter, If you don't understand anything feel free to tell me so that I can change it. This is going to be a very long fic so sit tight!


	2. II

Disclaimer: I don't own The Labyrinth or any of the characters from the movie, I just write about them. ; )

A/N: Ok well get this for some reason when I upload my fic whenever there's either an ! or ? after just before a " it deletes it so I'm going to use ' in place of ". Just letting you all know, enjoy the fic!

A/N: I'm going to try to update at least once every other week, I have three other stories that I'm working on and I work five days a week and get this am still expected to get my homework done! I hope I can handle it all. Thanks for reading, please review!

A Love to Last Through the Ages

The girl's long straight black hair flowed behind her as her four inch stilettos clicked against the hard marble floors. Her name was Lady Ambika Orenda; she was a Death Eater, one of the strongest and most powerful Death Eaters in Voldemort's elite.

Leather was her fabric of choice, the texture, the smell, and the tight feel of it against her skin, it made her feel and look dark. She was a terrible beauty, all feared and desired her. This Lady Orenda only looked a little over sixteen she was truly nearing her seven hundred-forty-fourth year.

Ambika was not someone to trifle with; her body wasn't just used as a weapon for the Dark Lord but also as an object of pleasure. She was defiantly not pure, in more ways then one. She never went a night without someone in her bed, for the last five months it had been a young man she called Julian, he was very hansom. He had straight shoulder length platinum blonde hair that he always had pulled back with a black tie at the nape of his neck. Julian's blue eyes would always seek her out in a room, calling her to his side.

Ambika reached the end of the hall and shoved the double doors open then taking long strides over to the mahogany desk quickly sat in a chair and crossed her legs, 'You sent for me my lord?' She wouldn't scrape or bow to Voldemort, it was below her. Unlike many of her fellow Death Eaters she did not fear the Dark Lord. She did not fear him or his name. She never put on an act because she knew he would see through it, she held him in the highest esteem. Which was fortunate for him, Ambika had a dark power with in her that was stronger then even the Dark Lord's.

The dark elegant figure at the desk set down a large book and leaned forward into the light, he was no longer the twisted form he had been last year, he looked just as he had in his years at Hogwarts, thanks largely to Ambika, her ability to heal was truly amazing. Voldemort straightened up, 'Yes Ambika, I trust that your term went well?' She nodded, 'Very well my Lord, with Sirius dead it won't be to long before Potter's death, then Dumbledore will fall shortly after assuring your leadership for the rest of your years.'

Voldemort smiled, 'To rule would be a great thing it would ensure the purity of our race, no more filthy mudbloods or half-bloods around, perfection.'

Ambika smiled, 'Do what you will with your time here my Lord, but it sounds very lonely, do you not wish to take a queen to be at your side?' Voldemort shook his head, 'I do not need a queen they cause complications. Besides I don't know if I want to spend the rest of my life with one woman.' Ambika laughed, 'You will feel different my lord when you are older when you have seen what I have love is a rare and beautiful thing, it should be cherished,' She sighed.

'Oh well I see my lecture has fallen on deaf ears, of course you would prefer to sleep with anyone who comes along.' She smiled seductively and Voldemort smiled back, 'You know me to well Hermione, far to well.'

She winced, 'How many times must I plead with you my Lord not to call me that name? You may not like who answers.' Voldemort's expression darkened, 'Watch your tongue girl you have seen what happens to those who do not show the proper respect.'

Ambika stood her glare so cold it would've made ice seem fiery hot, 'I have been in the ranks of the Death Eaters long enough to know what happens to the few fools who would dare such a thing. But the question is,' She took a step towards him, 'Do you know what I do to those who disrespect me?' She playfully cocked her head to the right her demeanor still icy, and slowly approached his chair, 'It is far worse than torture, it is beyond pain what I could do to you,' she smirked leaning over her face inches away from her own, her hands on his arm rests, 'Would be far worse then death itself. I may be one of your Death Eater's my Lord, but you are merely my pawn. One at this moment I wouldn't lament being rid of.'

Ambika stood back up and smiled slightly, 'But luckily for you I know where true power lies, and does not lie with Dumbledore and his band of do-gooders, I will not allow it.' She walked back over to her chair and sat back down exactly as she did before.

'The chips are in your favor my lord for you have both Julian and myself on your side. And soon you will have our child.' Voldemort stood up from his seat anger flashed across his now hansom features but only briefly he stood and walked over to a map on the opposite wall, 'I am very sorry my dear I fear I'm still rather quick to anger, will you forgive me?' She smiled still seated unmoving, 'Of course my lord, I could never stay mad for long. My beloved always finds that humorous. Speaking of, have I ever told you that I thought at first that Potter might have been Julian? How different my path in this life would've been if he had been. The only reason I'm here is because of Julian, I would follow him to very depths of hell as long as we could be together, and he would the same for me.'

Voldemort's eyes were dark yet again, 'Indeed, I would never have had the pleasure of making your acquaintance, and I'd still be a deformed creature, I do prefer this form better.' Ambika stood yet again she slowly walked towards the odd map. It showed the current position of every Death Eater, it was an ingenious item. 'Yes well I've always had a gift for healing; consider it a show of good faith from both Julian and myself. It was foretold that we would have a child, Julian and I, and that child would decide the fate of many, we could never conceive before though we had tried many times. Why now, why this time, why this place, why these two bodies? So may questions and yet no answers.'

She stared at Julian's position on the map he was a Malfoy Manor with his parents, 'Speaking of the child, how have Lucius and Narcissa taken the news?' She smiled, 'We will soon find out My Lord he's telling them the good news as we speak, I imagine they'll be as pleased as they could be. I still look like the enemy to them so they aren't quick to trust me and I'm sure it's odd to find they're son in love with the one thing they hate the most.'

Ambika smiled knowingly and Voldemort turned to her, 'I've been meaning to ask you about that, why is it you take on the form of a mudblood?' Ambika smiled, 'She is not a mudblood.' Voldemort rolled his eyes, 'Fine how is it that you take on the form of a muggleborn?' She rolled her eyes and sighed, 'I have no problem with the term mudblood my Lord she's a pure-blood witch, I cannot survive in a muggleborn body, or a muggle. It would kill the body instantly.'

Voldemort became curious, 'Granger is a pureblood? How is that possible? I thought she was enrolled at Hogwarts as a muggleborn?' Ambika smiled, 'I've done some research on this my lord have you ever heard of the Banvard's?'

Voldemort sighed as the name reminded him of a time just before his rise to power, 'I know of them, they were one of the first families to be killed for refusing to join me.'

Ambika walked around the room as if she was completely bored, every once in a while picking up some object that caught her eye, 'Do you remember by any chance remember who you sent to perform this task for you?'

Voldemort walked back to his chair, 'I don't suppose we'll be getting to the point anytime soon my lady?'

She turned to face him her eyes gleaming with knowledge waiting to be shared, 'You, my lord need to work on your patience. Severus Snape, Fredrik Blusterers, and McKenzie Reyes I believe were the Death Eaters you sent to remove them? Is that right?'

He nodded, 'That is correct, Reyes and Blusterers died, only Snape returned he said that they had several advanced security spells set up.'

Ambika smiled as she turned away and pulled an old green leather bound book off of one of the book shelves and placed it on Voldemort's desk, 'Yes speaking of Snape, his younger sister,' she opened the book and leafed through it's pages stopping at a family tree labeled Snape. Ambika ran her fingers down the long page then smiling triumphantly turned the book so the Dark Lord could read it, 'Emily Gabriella Snape married Gregory Paul Banvard. Now the reason you wanted the Banvard's is because of they're known power in the Magical world. Not only they're influence but they're magical abilities as well-'

'I hate to interrupt such a wonderful illustration of the past but how is this important?'

Ambika looked up from the old book and looked into Voldemort's eyes, 'Do you honestly think that all of your followers are loyal only unto you? The only mind I have not been able to penetrate is Severus's. He is very skilled in occlumency; I wonder what is it that he has to hide from his Lord. Do you mind if I return to my previous explanation?'

Voldemort motioned for her to continue and she glanced back down at the book one last time before returning to her seat, 'Thank you, I believe that the Banvard's were not destroyed, the only ones that were killed that night were two Death Eaters by one of they're own. I think that Severus killed both Reyes and Blusterers, and then proceeded to help his sister, brother-in-law, and niece to safety. I believe that Emily, Gregory, and Hermione Granger are really the Banvard's.'

TBC…

A/N: I know it's really confusing but I swear keep reading it will make sense eventually! Thanks please review!


	3. III

Disclaimer: I don't own The Labyrinth or any of the characters from the movie, I just write about them. ; )

cheriecarebear: Great story keep updating and make it a long one!  
Thank you, I don't know how long it's going to be but it's definitely going to be long. Thanks for reviewing!

Hidden-Me-05: I like your story please dont stop writting and update soon  
I'm glad you like the story, I have no intention of stopping this fic as long as I continue to receive reviews I will write. I'll see if I can update again this weekend we'll see cross your fingers! Thanks for reviewing!

A/N: Ok well get this for some reason when I upload my fic whenever there's either an ! or ? after just before a " it deletes it so I'm going to use ' in place of ". Just letting you all know, enjoy the fic!

A/N: I'm going to try to update at least once every other week, I have deleted two of my other stories for those of you that read them I will put them back up sometime just not now I have to much stuff going on I work five days a week and get this am still expected to get my homework done! I hope I can handle it all. Thanks for reading, please review!

A Love to Last Through the Ages Chapter Three:

Ambika sat up in her bed Julian sleeping next to her, breathing softly. She smiled and draped hand across her stomach. Why now if we could've just had this the first time how changed her life would've been. She lounged back and sighed as she thought of her first life, her life with her family. Her mother and father were Lord and Lady Orenda; what had her name been then? Emily... no Alisa? No but closer… Annaleise that had been her name, the year had been 1279 she was a pure-blood of an ancient line, so rare that she had been hidden at birth so no one would attempt to 'breed' her. The decedents from her line had the ability to use magic without wands, so naturally many wizards would've liked that power for they're future generations.

She was never like other children she was always reading, always studying, she was an only child and had no friends. Her parents had been frightened of the power that they're other children could have, or worse if they weren't born with the same 'gifts' as Annaleise would she get jealous would she do something to get rid of her siblings? They couldn't risk it, it would be better if she had no one or nothing to be jealous of.

Annaleise lived a comfortable life living as she chose for no one could appose her, although her parents were very powerful they we're not as strong as she.

One night over dinner her father announced that she had been betrothed to a rich and successful wizard her age; Lord Julian Marcellus, unfortunately she had never met him.

This did not go over well with Annaleise, she decided to run away, she had planned it all out it was all set up perfectly, but the night she was going to leave, her mother came to see her, she told her that her father had changed his mind; she would be able to meet her groom before she married. He would be spending one week here with her then she would spend a week at his estate.

Annaleise was pleased with her parent's decision and if she decided she didn't like this Lord Marcellus she would go on with her original plan. Her fiancé would arrive in two days time and her mother would make sure that the head house-elf, Knobby would take care of all the necessary preparations. So all she had to do was wait, wait until her inevitable fate would arrive.

The day finally came the elves were preparing a fine meal, her mother had her personal house-elf, Tillie make her a new dress, and Annaleise had been woken up a bit earlier then she normally did so that Tillie could properly measure her and she was quite tired.

Lady Orenda, noticing her daughters exhausted posture, dismissed her, 'I believe we have quite enough here my dear why don't you go get some rest before the young Lord Marcellus arrives?' Annaleise smiled gratefully at her mother then apparated to her room; she soon fell asleep on her bed.

Not two hours later her mother woke her up and told her that Lord Marcellus would arrive in 2 hours and that she should get ready. Groggily Annaleise got out of bed and walked into her bathroom her house-elf Dori had drawn her bath she quickly undressed and lowered herself into the vanilla scented water she sighed as the warm water soothed her aching joints, reason number 9,993 why she loved being a witch Dori always put a charm on her bath water so that it always stays the same temperature.

Annaleise poured a vanilla scented soap into her hands and lathered it in her hair the smell was intoxicating, she smiled as she inhaled deeply. She raised a finger and a dark blue porcelain pitcher levitated then slowly moved towards her, it dipped itself into the bath then levitated over her head, she tipped her head back and the warm water ran through her straight black hair. Dori came into the bathroom, 'Is Miss liking the new bath oils she has?'

Annaleise smiled and opened one eye to look at the elf, 'Yes Dori, where did you get them?' Dori smiled and bowed, 'Lord Marcellus sended them today Miss, he says he likes the smell of vanilla and he would like it very muchly if you smelled like that he says. He sent you a card he did Miss, would you likes me to read it to you Miss?'

Annaleise nodded and Dori left the bathroom and quickly came back with a large basket of vanilla scented things. Annaleise wondered how many owls it had taken to send such a package. Dori pulled a small manila note card off the basket and cleared her throat, 'Ech hem, My Lady Orenda, I is hoping that yours liking the smelly bath stuff. I likes the way it smells because it is pretty,'

Annaleise giggled Dori looked up from the card, 'What so funny Miss?' Annaleise smiled and stifled a laugh, 'Oh nothing Dori, are you sure that's what it says?'

Dori frowned, 'Course that what it say. Why would Dori say it says it if it didn't Miss?' Annaleise took a deep breath and sighed, 'I'm just being silly Dori please continue.' Dori smiled and nodded, 'Yes Miss, ech hem, Anyways I would likes it if it pleases the Lady, if yous would please wear this here smell thank you very muchly. Yours Truly, Lord Julian Marcellus. I like this Lord Julian, he sounds very nice, does you think he is nice to house-elfs?' Annaleise looked over at the house-elf, her eyes were as big as saucers, 'I should hope so, and if he isn't then I suppose I shall have to reform him.' Dori smile nearly reached her ears, 'Thanks you Miss you is so kind to me and the other house-elfs.' Dori started sobbing a tear fell down her cheek she dabbed it away with the edge of her uniform and sighed, 'Is Miss nearly done?' Annaleise nodded and Dori snapped her fingers Annaleise's red silk robe floated over as she got out of the tub she put her arms into the robe then waved her hand over the front and it closed and tied itself, 'Thank you Dori, that bath was very pleasant, would you please remind me to thank Lord Marcellus later?' Dori nodded, 'Of course Miss, is this all you'll be needing from Dori Miss?'

Annaleise smiled warmly, 'Yes Dori you may help yourself to some supper tell Knobby I said you could and if you have any trouble with her come and get me and I'll sort it out.' Dori curtsied, 'Thank you Miss you have a nice evening.' Dori snapped her fingers and she disappeared. Annaleise waved her hand over the tub and the water disappeared she walked into her room and outside her armoire there was a floor length dark green silk Victorian style dress with long bell sleeves, the neck-line was a tad low for her liking but she reminded herself that she was on display for her future husband she sighed as she ran her hands over the fabric, she loved the way silk felt on her fingertips she wondered why the dress was green she had never shown any particular liking towards the color but she had to admit it was very beautiful, she had to thank Tillie for doing such a wonderful job. There was a knock at her door she figured it was just Dori, she had hoped that Knobby wouldn't have made a big deal over dinner, 'You may enter the doors unlocked.' She heard the door open then quickly shut again she looked into the full length mirror and the reflection she saw was not her that of her house-elfs but a young man's. About 16 years of age shoulder length platinum blonde hair pulled back with a black silk bow, expensive dark green silk dress robes, (she noticed they were the same shade of her dress it was no coincidence she was sure) out of all his handsome features the one that made her turn around and smile instead of scream were his eyes. Grey eyes that to anyone else would've seemed cold and disconnected but she saw so much more his eyes were his undoing, they let her see into his soul, his very being, they unwillingly gave away all his thoughts and emotions that could not be found anywhere else, 'Lord Marcellus I presume?'

He smirked and took a step towards her, 'What if I told you that I was Lord Marcellus's valet? That I was sent up merely to escort you downstairs?'

Annaleise smiled, 'Then I would have to say that Lord Marcellus must treat his servants well for you to have such fine clothes. And of course he might not like the fact that you saw his bride in such a state before he had.' The young man walked around her as if summing her up then stopped right in front of her, she noticed that his eyes were kinder then they seemed at first glance they were truly amazing.

Annaleise remembering her hair was still wet ran her hands through her hair and it instantly dried and then curled into loose ringlets. He smiled, 'Your assumptions were correct I am Lord Marcellus, I was just wondering do you let anyone walk in and see you like this my Lady?' He raised his eyebrows suspiciously while keeping his smile intact, 'I am sorry my Lord, I thought you were someone else.'

'Should I be worried about competition?' Annaleise laughed, 'No my lord, as far as I know you are the only one seeking my hand.'

'You underestimate yourself my lady; I am just your father's first choice. I must say when your father described your beauty I fear he didn't over-exaggerate.' Annaleise looked up at him her sapphire eyes piercing his soul, 'Why do you fear this my Lord?' He gently caressed her face, 'Because for as long as I live nothing shall ever seem as beautiful as you.' She leaned into his touch; he tipped her chin up and gently kissed her. The endearing caress left her wanting more but she stepped back, she knew that if she was patient she would get what she wanted eventually, 'Perhaps I should get dressed my Lord or I fear we might let this go to far.' He smiled warmly, 'Why do you fear this my Lady?' Annaleise smiled, 'Because I would let it.' Julian lowered his head and, knock knock, 'Yes who is it?'

The door opened and Lord Orenda walked in Julian stepped back, 'Sir, I can expl-'

'I'm sorry father I insisted on keeping Julian waiting for me while I finished my hair.'

Julian turned back around, Annaleise was fully dressed in her gown, her hair was pulled up at the top with an ornate sliver clip letting black curls cascade past her shoulders and down her back.

'It's no problem dear I've just come to tell you that dinners ready, and your mother seems intent on getting things well on the way. So please hurry.'

She nodded and smiled as her father left the room Julian turned and smiled, 'That was very clever, do you even have to use spells?'

'No I don't, and I don't like being observed like some animal in a cage. We really should be getting downstairs, you don't want to see my mother when she's hungry.'


	4. IV

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the movie or book, I just write about them. ; )**

**Ok I'd like to thank DracoLover666 I read Memories of You and I liked it I'll be sure to look at some of your other work soon thanks again.**

**A/N: Ok well get this for some reason when I upload my fic whenever there's either an ! or ? after just before a " it deletes it so I'm going to use ' in place of ". Just letting you all know, enjoy the fic!**

**A/N: I'm going to try to update at least once every other week, I've deleted two of my other stories to that I can update more often but I still I work five days a week and get this am still expected to get my homework done! I hope I can handle it all. Thanks for reading, please review!**

**A/N: I had to add a few things in order for the next chapter to make sense so sorry to disappoint you with not having a new chapter for you I'm working on it and if you wanna cut time the new part is at the end the very end. KK Later all Please review!**

A Love to Last Through the Ages Chapter Four:

Hermione had always been an early riser and none of her friends seem interested in waking up any earlier then ten thirty on the weekends and even then they complained so she and a few of the Professors had the Great Hall to themselves. A barn owl flew over to her and dropped her Daily Prophet next to her on the bench and gently nipped at her finger. She placed a Knut in the small pouch on its leg and gave it a piece of bacon off her plate, it cooed thankfully then flew off again. Before she could pick up her paper Helen screeched to make her presence known as she swooped into the Great Hall, Hermione pulled out her wand and transfigured a steak into a leather glove then quickly put the glove on and held her arm out. Helen elegantly landed on Hermione's arm and rubbed her cheek affectionately with her beak as Hermione stroked her feathers. She untied her letter and gave Helen a sausage link; she took it gratefully then took off again to return to the Head Girls Suite.

As Hermione watched her go she remembered last Christmas...

Hermione smiled as one of the school owls dropped a parcel from her parents into her lap then flew back to the Owlery; she decided to skip breakfast and hurried back to her dormitory. She had sent her parents' muggle money asking them to purchase three muggle classic novels for a wizard friend of her's that was curious about muggle culture. Hermione made sure she was alone then opened it, inside there were three books: Moby Dick by Herman Melville, Oliver Twist by Charles Dickens, and The Complete Poems of Emily Dickinson. She then opened the letter from her parents:

Dear Hermione,

Your father and I were pleased to hear that your friend, Draco isn't it, is interested in the muggle world. And we're glad to hear that your making more friends, I hope the books are all right love, your letter wasn't very descriptive, and I know that you asked for three novels but I thought that he might enjoy branching out into other forms of muggle writing. Write soon your father sends his love as do I; we miss you, Happy Christmas.

Love Mum and Dad

PS Your father and I discussed it and we would like you to invite Draco for the spring break. If it's all right with his parents of course.

She set the letter down and walked over to her trunk, and pulled out wrapping paper, she quickly wrapped the books and put both them and the wrapping paper back in her trunk then grabbed her heavy winter cloak and bag then hurried off to Care of Magical Creatures.

_Invite Draco to spend spring break? _

_What it sounded like a good idea to me._

_Yea it would, did you even pause to think about his parents the Malfoy's would never allow Draco to spend spring break with muggles._

_He would never let Draco befriend a 'mudblood' either._

_Exactly, so why bother? Just tell your parents he already had plans._

_I don't want to lie to my parents; I've never lied to them. I've left out certain truths, sure, and even then I felt bad._

_So what then?_

_I guess I'll just ask him and let him say no._

_Whatever it's your life I'm just the little voice in your head._

Hermione sighed as she entered the harsh winter winds clutching her bag close to her she walked out to Hagrid's hut she looked around and noticed that no one was there. She walked around to the front of the hut and on the door was a note:

NO CLASS TODAY

Hermione sighed, 'I just had to skip breakfast,' she turned around and walked towards the castle, 'I couldn't just put the bloody books in my bag and-'

'Class is the other way Hermione.'

Hermione turned around and there stood a smirking Draco Malfoy, she hadn't noticed that she passed him, 'Yes well, it was a short class!'

She continued to walk towards the castle; Draco smiled as he followed her, 'Has anybody ever told you that you look damn hot when you're mad?'

Hermione blushed deep scarlet, 'No, I-I think I would've remembered something like that.'

'Well then Weasely's been treating you wrong, a beautiful girl should be told she's beautiful and often. I just might have to teach him a lesson or two publicly humiliate him or something.'

Hermione laughed warmly as they entered the castle and started towards the library, 'Ron and I aren't together anymore, we're not really even friends right now, and no I don't want to talk about it.'

She sat down at her usual table at the back of the library and looked away blinking rather rapidly, Draco sat next to her.

'I'm sorry Hermione I didn't mean to upset you; I can be so daft sometimes.'

Hermione quickly wiped away her tears and looked up smiling slightly, 'It's not your fault you're not the one that hurt me, which is an interesting twist on reality actually, no offense.'

Draco's gaze slowly dropped to the ground, 'I'm trying to change, make up for all of it, I don't know if I ever will.' She placed a gloved hand on his arm and smiled assuringly, 'You will, if I can forgive you then anyone can, believe me.' Draco smiled gratefully, 'Hey, what do you want for Christmas?' Hermione was pleased with the change of subject, 'You don't have to get me anything.' Draco rolled his eyes, 'Girls always say that, and when they don't get anything they seem upset. And when I'm confused that only gets me slapped.'

Hermione smiled, 'I don't know, surprise me.'

Two weeks later it was Christmas Eve, Draco and Hermione patrolled the halls in silence he turned to her, 'Do want me to walk you to your common room?' Hermione jumped at the sudden noise then smiled, 'Sure thanks.'

They reached the Fat Lady and Draco cleared his throat and Hermione looked up at him, 'Oh, well here we are.'

'Yes so, is it all right if I give you your gift now?' She smiled, 'If you must Draco?' Draco laughed warmly and gently pulled a box out of his bag that he was carrying with him and handed it over to Hermione who noticing his fragile handling of the package opened it carefully, 'I went against my better instincts and didn't get you jewelry so don't be mad.'

'Of course I won't be ma- Oh my God! Draco you got me a-'

'She's Peregrine Falcon she's only about seven months old I haven't named her yet.'

Hermione smiled widely and jumped at him, 'Thank you so much, I was thinking of getting an owl but I'd never even considered a falcon before.'

Draco wrapped his arms around her and smiled, 'So you like her then?'

She pulled away a smile lighting up her features, 'I love her, we'll have to think of a name soon though.'

'We, you want me to help name her?'

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, 'Only if you want to I mean you don't have too.'

He shook his head, 'No, I'll help if you want me to.'

She nodded, 'Ok, well you've known her longer then I have, have you thought of any names?'

'Helen is the only one that I could think of but I refrained from naming her just incase you didn't like it.'

Hermione gently stroked her small birds feathers, 'I love it ok Helen it is, but why Helen if you don't mind me asking?'

'Promise not to laugh?'

Hermione rolled her eyes, 'Why is it that every time someone asks me not to laugh I end up laughing? I can promise to try.'

Draco sighed, 'That'll have to do I suppose, I've been reading through ancient Greek mythology and my favorite story so far is Troy.'

'They've made that into a movie actually I haven't seen it yet but it looks good.'

Draco looked completely confused, 'What in the world is a moobie?'

Hermione giggled, 'Not moobie, it's movie, it's something like a play only it's been recorded on a muggle device called a camera and they're shown in theaters. Does that help at all?'

He shook his head, 'No I think you've only confused me further.'

'Well I suppose that it's something you have to see in order to understand, oh I've just remembered my parents have asked if you would like to spend spring break with us, I understand if you don't want to but we're going to Paris again and they thought it would be nice to have you along.'

Draco smiled, 'Don't you ever breathe?' Hermione giggled, 'It would be a pleasure to stay with your family for the spring vacation, I'm afraid I'll have to check first but it shouldn't be a problem.'

'Really you think your parents would let you come?'

Draco smiled assuringly, 'Don't worry Hermione as long as I'm still invited I'll come.'

She smiled at him blushing slightly, 'Oh goodness I forgot your present wait here.' She picked up Helen carefully and gave the Fat Lady the password (Hedgewart) and stepped in and Lavender Brown pointed just above Hermione's head, 'Hold on Hermione your standing under mistletoe.' The whole common room turned to look at the prefect standing in the doorway who's eyes slowly traveled upwards where there was indeed mistletoe hanging three feet above her head, 'I think I'll just take a rain check if that's all right?'

'No it isn't, it's tradition you have to kiss someone!'

She sighed loudly, 'Oh this is just silly I do not have to do this!'

Everyone in the room started chanting 'Kiss, Kiss!' Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes, stepped out of the room which was followed with one group 'Ahhhhh.' She quickly returned however with a very surprised looking Draco behind her. She set Helen in her box on a nearby side table the returned to Draco who looked like he's just noticed that he was standing in the Gryffindor common room, 'Hermione what's this about?' Draco's eyes followed Hermione's finger up to the mistletoe, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. There was a collective shocked gasp from the male's and 'Awwww's' from the girls. Draco placed his arms around her waist and pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss. Hermione slowly pulled away blushing, 'Wait here I'll be right back.'

Draco nodded and she turned and walked through the mob of shocked Gryffindors then returned with a box wrapped in Christmas paper. She handed it to him and smiled, 'I'll talk to you later about spring break.'

'Sure I'll see you around.' Draco leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek then turned and left.

As soon as the portrait closed behind the Slytherin Ginny's arm was wrapped around Hermione's, 'Lucy you habe some 'splaining to do.'

Hermione blushed as she picked up Helen's box and walked into her dormitory with Ginny in toe.

Even to this day that memory still made her blush furiously she brought her hand up to touch her lips as if she could still feel that first kiss. Hermione sighed then opened her letter:

Hermione,

6:00's fine with me for the meeting, how does lunch at the Three Broomsticks sound? Around 1:30, my treat I was thinking we'd meet in the Great Hall then set out I've already cleared it with Dumbledore. Helen looks well she's grown a lot since I saw her last. I hope you'll come.

-Draco

PS I like your hair like that.

**A/N: Ok if any of this doesn't make sense to you then that's good. All will reveal itself in due time. Thanks for reading please review!**


End file.
